tutor
by oblivion's pen
Summary: [AU] [Riku.Sora] Tired of failing too many subjects, Sora sought his best friend Riku to help tutor him. Too bad he doesn't know that Riku has his own plans. [Part One of Two]


I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Pairing(s): Riku.Sora, with snippets of Axel.Roxas  
Summary: Tired of failing too many subjects, Sora sought his best friend Riku to help tutor him. Too bad he doesn't know that Riku has his own plans.

>> .Part One of Two.

* * *

tutor

"Ah...um, Miss Gainsborough? You wanted to see me?" Miss Aerith Gainsborough looked up from her papers, sparkling emerald eyes curving into crescents as she saw Sora. The tall, elegant brunette woman hurriedly stood, helping to usher a confused Sora to a seat, before sitting on her chair primly with her legs crossed.

"Sora, I'm so glad you could make it. You must be wondering what this is about, right?" Sora nodded, his mussed brown spikes billowing with the movement. Aerith stood and rustled through some papers, her dainty hands searching intently through piles and piles until she found one. "Ah! Here it is..." Walking over to Sora, she set it down in front of him. "I think you need to see this."

Sky-blue eyes lowered from Aerith's radiantly smiling face down to the paper in front of him. Sora recognized his own scratchy handwriting, which was overlapped with hundreds of red markings, written in elegrant script. At the very top of the paper, a lump grew in his throat--a large, red 'D' was the most prominent feature. Disappointment crashed down into his body. "Now, Sora, I'm willing to give you a retest, but I ask that you first find a tutor." Sora looked up, lightly tanned skin glowing with the afternoon sun hitting it. Aerith smiled kindly. "Would you like to try that?"

"Y-Yes please!" Sora replied hurriedly, stumbling over his own words. "Thank you very much, Miss Gainsborough." With that, the boy rose and dashed out, sneakered feet pounding on the tiled hallways. "I gotta find Riku!"

Out of all of the sky-eyed boy's friends, Sora had to admit that Riku was probably the smartest. But the platinum-haired teen also happened to be the laziest and the most procrastinating...est? Sora shook his head. No wonder he was failing English, too.

Continuing on, Sora kept on running, the metal crown dangling from his neck repeatedly slamming into his chest and jabbing it several times. As the bright and eager boy turned a corner, he nearly tumbled over if it wasn't for long, graceful arms coming and steadying him. "Whoa. Sora?" Recovering from the mild stun he had received, Sora stared up dumbfoundedly into cat-like emerald orbs. Underneath them were black tattooed tears which were studded upon pale skin. Hair the color of fire accompanied the older teen's unconventional looks.

"A-Axel," the boy mumbled, and Axel let out a chuckle that resembled a cat's purr.

"You were in a hurry. Going to see Riku?" teased the older boy, nudging Sora playfully in the ribs. The younger flushed a red almost as deep as Axel's hair, and he stuttered out some random excuse. However, he was cut short by Axel checking his watch and releasing a loud sigh. "Shit, I'm late. Gotta go. Roxie's gonna get bored and leave if I don't meet him on time."

Sora blinked. Roxas was a friend of Sora's, and also happened to look almost identical to him. However, his cerulean eyes were much sharper and demanding, and his hair was not burnt sienna but the color of sand-touseled locks. "Okay." As Axel turned to leave, Sora stopped him one last time. "Is Riku in the cafeteria?" Axel grinned and nodded, and then dashed away.

A grin suddenly rose onto Sora's lips at the thought of Riku. It wasn't unusual; he had had a crush on his friend for quite some time, until he felt it developing more and more into a feeling akin to burning fire within his chest. But Sora didn't tell Riku. He would never tell Riku, for fear of the aquamarine-eyed teen rejecting him. That would be the End of the World.

Taking a few more steps forward, Sora found himself surrounded by the hustle-and-bustle of the cafeteria. People were bumping into him from left and right (and possibly in some inappropriate areas as well), pushing past him without the slightest regard. Unfortunately, Sora was incredibly light and girlish in stature for his age, and he was being knocked around over and over and over again--

A hand landed on his shoulder, brushing the back of his neck with an intensely intimate feeling. A warm breath blew in his ear, and Sora's blue eyes widened into saucers. He shivered once, a red flush coming onto his face. "_Sora_."

"Riku," he replied softly as he turned around. Of course it was Riku; Riku--and only Riku--could draw such an embarrassed reaction from Sora. The older teen absolutely _loved_ his friend's stumbling words, embarrased flushes, cute ass--

--Whoops.

"Axel called to let me know you needed me," Riku said, taking Sora's hand and leading him to a table. Sora opened his mouth, attempting to say something, but all he could think of was Riku's hand in his. "And I knew that you were going to get knocked around like a punching bag in the crowd."

"I-I was not!" protested Sora indignantly, pouting. Riku chuckled slowly, sensually, and then locked eyes with Sora. Neither could look away. To Sora, Riku's eyes were like crashing tidal waves of the ocean; to Riku, Sora's eyes resembled the untainted daylit sky, bright and ever-eternal. "A-Anyway...Riku, I was wondering if you could come over today. I'm failing Miss Gainsborough's class, and since you're a sophmore, I thought you'd help me with understanding all the problems..." Riku smirked.

"Failing, eh?"

"Shut up!" the younger snapped, flushing a deep red once more. "Stupid Riku..."

Riku laughed, deep and low. "Alright. I'll come over after school like always." Sora brightened, grinning at Riku with an unparalleled innocence. Riku forced himself to calm down.

"Great! Thanks, Riku!" Sora leaned forward, and Riku's breath stifled as he felt the boy nearing his lips. Would he...could he..._was_ he--?!

Nope. The younger looped his arms clumsily around Riku's neck and squeezed once before pulling away. Then Sora stood, waving. "See you later!"

"Yeah," Riku murmured in a failing voice, "later."

. x .

"I saw what happened in the cafeteria. Ouch."

"What do you mean, 'ouch?'" demanded Riku, crossing his toned arms. "He gave me a hug." Kisaragi Yuffie munched on her red-bean bun thoughtfully, chewing slowly. The mauve-eyed, black-haired girl then giggled, shrugging.

"I dunno. Seemed like the right thing to say, for some reason," the short-haired youth replied, ripping off a piece of the bun with the same enthusiasm of a wolf eating kill. "So, when are you gonna tell him?" A pause, and Yuffie swallowed. "Tell him that you love him, I mean. 'Cause it's obvious that you're gettin' just a liiiittle desperate--"

"Oh, shut up, Yuffie," muttered Riku, flushing a deep red. "I'm _not_ desperate. I'm perfectly normal." Yuffie snorted at this, but Riku let it go. He leaned back even further on the concrete wall, letting out a sigh. His companion sat on the floor easily, ignoring the dirt clinging to her long, knee-high socks. "He told me that I should go over tonight."

In a flash, Yuffie was standing up, right in front of Riku. Her eyes were wide with excitement, her pretty, pouty mouth stretched into a broad grin. "OH MY GOD, HE DID WHAT?!" Her voice adopted a motherly tone as she began to list things off of her fingers. "Okay, Riku, you know the rules. No hanky-panky, you got it?" She giggled.

"No, not like that--wait, did you just say 'hanky-panky'? What are you, my _grandma_?" Riku chuckled, making Yuffie roll her eyes.

"Whatever, dude. You're just jealous of my mad ninja skillage of words. Anyway, so he asked you over...but not in that come-hither-type of ask you over, huh?" she asked, waving her hands and making wild gestures. Riku paused, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. Something like that, I guess. But you put it in a weird--"

"OKAY, well, that's great, Riku!" gushed Yuffie, squealing. "This is so adorable. Reminds me of the time Axel and Roxas got together. Er, but that's not important right now. Sora obviously likes you, Riku." The silver-haired boy raised a confused eyebrow. "Oh my GOD, he's seriously rubbing off on you. Listen, remember that one time at the movies, when Sora was sandwiched between you and Kairi? Okay, remember how he was feeling nervous since it was a horror movie? Well, usually, when some guy gets scared, they act all macho so the girl can lean on 'em. Do you _remember_ how Sora screamed like a little girl and hid his face in your chest and then nuzzled into your neck saying that you smelled nice?" Riku nodded dumbfoundedly, flushing. He decided to sit down; Yuffie's recap of that night was giving him...ah, _troubles_.

"WELL THEN, there you have it. He. Likes. You." Yuffie grinned cheekily, pretty eyes curving into half-moon crescents. The bell rang loudly just as Riku stood, and she winked at him. "Go get 'im, lady killer. Er, man killer. Sora killer. Whatever, damnit, whatever!!" With that, the girl flashed a thumbs-up and dashed off, cackling like a maniac.

. x .

Riku brushed back strands of his silver hair, aquamarine eyes falling on the doorbell. He pressed it lightly once with the tip of his finger, mentally forcing himself to relax. He could do this; hell, he could fucking _own_ this. The plan was easy: hang out with Sora, tutor him, and then tell the blue-eyed boy that he loved him. It was easy, easy, easy. Riku felt confident, now: there was nothing that could complicate his perfect plan. Nothing, nothing, nothing...

The door swung open, revealing Sora. He was dressed in an oversized shirt and short boxers, obviously fresh from a shower.

"Riku! Come on in! Thanks for agreeing to tutor me..." Dumbly, Riku followed Sora in, trying (_and failing horribly_) to keep himself from staring at that incredibly nice and pert ass that belonged to his best friend Sora and _holy shit, man, stop looking!!_

Go over the plan, he told himself. Go over the plan. Nothing can complicate this.

...nothing...

...Except for _that_.

Riku mentally cursed as Sora quickly bent down to retrieve a fallen napkin. **_FUCK._**

* * *

I should seriously burn in hell.

I'm such a smut-writer these days...I wonder why. But yes, this is the first part of two. If you do not like reading smut but wish to find out the ending, I will happily send it to you (when it is complete, of course) if you message me.

I know. This is so horrible. But thank you for reading.

.oblivion's pen


End file.
